1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for having a first liquid containing gas such as carbon dioxide or nitrogen gas and mixing the first liquid and a second liquid in a predetermined ratio for use in manufacture of cooling beverages or for general industry use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a construction of a prior art liquid mixing apparatus for use in a manufacturing process of a cooling beverage.
Water to be processed for the manufacture of the cooling beverage is supplied through an inlet 1 to a tank 4 for use in the evacuation of oxygen while controlling a liquid level in the tank 4 so that the level is maintained to a predetermined level by a water control valve 2. The tank 4 may be of a packed tower type, a wetted-wall column type, or a tray tower type. A vacuum unit 3 is coupled to the tank 4 so that oxygen contained in the water to be processed is evacuated under vacuum in the tank 4. The evacuated water is sent out through an outlet pipe 5 a check valve 7 and a water pipe 8 to a liquid mixing apparatus by means of a water pump 6.
An inlet valve 9 serves to always maintain constant a level of the evacuated water supplied to a water tank 10.
A syrup supply valve 12 serves to maintain constant a level of syrup for use in the manufacture of a cooling beverage in a syrup tank 13 supplied from a supply port 11. Water in the tank 10 and syrup in the tank 13 are applied with an atmospheric pressure or are pressurized by the same pressure if necessary.
The evacuated water is supplied from the water tank 10 through a water measuring valve 14 and a water mixing valve 15 to a mixing tank 18. The amount of flowing into the mixing tank 18 is substantially propotional to an opening of the water measuring valve 14 since the pressure applied to the water tank 10 is maintained constant and a difference between a level of the water tank 10 and a level of the mixing tank 18 is always maintained approximately constant.
Syrup is supplied from the syrup tank 13 through a syrup measuring valve 16 and a syrup mixing valve 17 to the mixing tank 18. The amount flowing into the mixing tank 18 is substantially proportional to an opening of the syrup measuring valve 16 since the pressure applied to the syrup tank 13 is maintained constant and a difference between a level of the syrup tank 13 and a level of the mixing tank 18 is always maintained approximately constant.
The mixed liquid in the tank 18 is sent out under pressure by a mixing pump 19 through a control valve 20 to a polycarbonator 21. The control valve 20 is to automatically control the level of the mixing tank 18 to a constant level.
The mixed liquid at a constant flow rate and supplied through the control valve 20 and the carbon dioxide gas at a constant flow rate and supplied from a supply port 22 through a valve 23 are supplied to a polycarbonator 21. The mixed liquid absorbs the carbon dioxide gas within a pipe 24.
The mixed liquid flows into a carbonator tank 26 through the pipe 24 and a check valve 25 while absorbing carbon dioxide in the polycarbonator 21 if necessary. The carbonator tank 26 is connected through a pressure regulating valve 28 to a gas supply port 27 through which carbon dioxide gas is supplied to the tank 26 so that a pressure within the tank 26 is maintained constant. A cooling unit for the mixed liquid is installed on a way of the pipe 24 if desired, or a cooling plate is disposed in the tank so that the mixed liquid in the tank 26 can be cooled to a predetermined temperature.
The mixed liquid supplied in the carbonator tank 26 is a product containing a necessary amount of carbon dioxide gas absorbed under the pressurized carbon dioxide gas, and is stored below the tank 26 to be supplied through an outlet 29 to a next process under pressure.
With the above prior art liquid mixing process for manufacturing cooling beverages, since the processes including the evacuation process, the mixing process of the evacuated water and syrup in a predetermined ratio, polycarbonation and carbonation are independent, control mechanisms and pipes between the tanks and the units are necessary and large in structure. Since the carbonation is performed in the mixed liquid having poor gas absorption, a relatively large gas absorber, that is a carbonation tank, is required. Further, since there are many tanks, the portion or areas to be sterilized and washed are large, and the time and amount of liquid required for the sterilization and washing are great.